Patrick Mooney
|Hair = Brown |Eyes = Brown |Love Interest = Miranda/ Imanda |Species = Human |Gender = Male|Alias = Toilet brush|Family = -Unknown- }} Patrick Mooney is one of the main characters of the series. He is Miranda's love interest and best friend. About Patrick is one of the most lovable characters of the 2016-2017 Haters Back Off Netflix original tv show. He obviously has many feelings for Miranda, but she, however, doesn't care for it much, until one late episode when Patrick finally gets Miranda to feel the same way. We do not know any of Patrick's relatives so far in the series. But we did see his room in the episode, Becoming a Magician when he invited Miranda over so he could teach her magic tricks so she could become famous. His room is very nicely organized with everything in its place. From his room, you can see the hallway and the door. There is a table in the hallway with things stacked neatly a upon it. Everything in his home looks very expensive and unique. This maybe leads us to believe that Patrick might have a good amount of money. Patrick loves Miranda PatrickPatrick Mooney has a big heart, giving Miranda whatever she pleases. He loves her so much, that however she treats him, he just sucks up his annoyance. In the episode where Patrick is teaching Miranda magic tricks, they perform a show that night. They used a magic box to put swords in as their trick. However, Miranda was so bad at it, that the judges didn't applaud, clap, or do anything. She then got angry and started taunting the judges, when she decided to put a sword in the magic box where Bethany and Patrick where standing in, without them knowing to move out of the way. This results in Patrick's arm being stabbed by the sword. Bethany was known to have been stabbed as well, but the show doesn't clear up where. Later, after the ambulance takes Patrick to the hospital, Miranda comes in to visit him. When he sees her, he instantly perks up with a huge smile. Miranda never once says she's sorry.A season later patrick meets imanda they seem like they have a great relationship but Miranda thinks there a couple and patricks cheating on her so later patrick dates imanda because miranda confronted patrick for dating imanda they dated for two episodes and but miranda starts to fall for patrick and they get back together what happend imanda is unknown Patrick does not seem to understand that Miranda is extremely misguided, she is causing problems in everything she does, and she thinks she thinks of him as her personal slave that will do whatever she pleases. Miranda is rude and cruel to Patrick, and to all of her family. As seen in the show, Patrick never seems to care. Not seeming to have any parents, Patrick could love Miranda so much because he wants someone to love him back, not having the love he craves. In Season 2, we find out that Patrick has to wear special shoes and is teased for it. Miranda stands up to the bully, and gives up her light-up shoes Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters